


When This Foul Night Ends

by spaceflyman



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, Unrequited, but sorta, mutual affection, this came out way softer than i meant it to lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceflyman/pseuds/spaceflyman
Summary: A moment of calm, of relative safety, only accentuated by the soft light emanating from the sole lit window. A metal cage surrounds it but the curtain is thin, the glow from interior light almost welcoming, like an invitation.





	When This Foul Night Ends

**Author's Note:**

> theres two parts to this , i was gonna do them as separate chapters but theyre not really long enough for that so theyre separated by *** 
> 
> i cant imagine this idea hasnt been written before so if it has im sorry ! i didnt mean any shade
> 
> p.s. the hunter is gender neutral in this in my head but feel free to read them any way u like ! all my hunters love gilbert so tbh this could be any of them , f/m/enby theyre all valid reads

The noises of beasts’ snarling and villagers’ shouting sounds far off, muted by the weaving path of the streets. A moment of calm, of relative safety, only accentuated by the soft light emanating from the sole lit window. The Hunter remembers the first time they came here, cresting the top of the ladder with trepidation, afraid of beasts waiting above but grateful to find none, instead turning and taking a moment to admire the view of Yharnam that this vantage affords. A muffled coughing, nearly lost in the noise of the town, causes the Hunter to turn and notice the window. Or rather, the light from the window, dulled by drawn curtains, spilling softly onto the cobbled street, accompanied by a lantern suspended from the wall beside it.

Those willing to converse on the night of the hunt were few and far between, and the Hunter relished each and every word shared, even if spoken quietly through locked doors or shuttered windows. But this window was different. A metal cage surrounds it but the curtain is thin, the glow from interior light almost welcoming, like an invitation.

The Hunter came to think of this window fondly, for the person waiting on the other side also held a fond place in their heart. Gilbert, a gentle sounding man, his voice carrying an accent making it clear he is not native to Yharnam but one that soothes the Hunter’s nerves before they even realise they were frayed to begin with. Finding solace in an ill-fated man with an incurable illness seems fitting for Yharnam, a town not unknown by tragedy and melancholy. One look upon its maze of gnarled streets and imposing architecture is all it takes to understand the unforgiving nature of this particular town.

  
Now, the Hunter reaches a hand through the cage and raps their knuckles firmly against the window pane twice, the impact softened slightly by the fabric of their glove. After a moment, they hear shuffling on the other side, drawing closer.

“Hunter? Back again so soon… Regretfully, I’m afraid I’ve told you all I can think that would be of use to aid you on your hunt.”

The Hunter hums liltingly, hoping it will convey that it is of no matter. _I value your company all the same_ they think, resting a shoulder against the metal bars and allowing their eyes to slip shut, granting themselves the chance to rest slightly and bask in the safety of this particular house’s shadow.

“A being of few words as always, I see” He murmurs fondly. “Tell me Hunter, did you perhaps journey here just to talk with me?”

Nodding their head, a slight smile quirks the Hunter’s lips behind their mask as they hum an affirmative.

“Oh how lucky I must be,” the smile on Gilbert’s face audible, “to have befriended such a gracious Hunter, and a fellow outsider no less. Forgive me if this seems ungrateful, kind Hunter, but I’m sure there are more productive things to be doing on the night of the hunt than talking with a man like me. But then again, I suppose an occasional respite from the repetition of slaughter is welcome to even the most dedicated of Hunters.”

A comfortable silence falls between them for a moment before Gilbert speaks up again.

“The night of the hunt can seem rather endless if one does not believe something they desire is waiting for them come dawn. Dearest ones, a brief cessation, the Church’s holy blessing. Although, I suppose, some of those willing to partake view the thrill of the hunt as its own reward. Do you have such a want, kind Hunter?”

The Hunter gives another nod, followed again by a hum.

“Oh, you do? If there is anything I can do to help bring whatever your wish may be to fruition, pray tell, kind Hunter, and I shall do all that I can to be of assistance.”

The Hunter pauses for a moment, considering.

“…You.” The Hunter speaks finally, before clearing their throat in an attempt to smooth some of the roughness that comes from infrequent use, more rasp than anything else. “I… look forward to seeing you.”

It is Gilbert’s turn to hum now, soft and encouraging, and so the Hunter continues.

“Perhaps we… could meet. Face to face.”

“That is your wish? To meet… with no walls between us?” Gilbert asks after a moment. “I fear I may not be what you expect.”

The Hunter nods their head and hums, eyes unmoving from the edge of the curtain where they are able to catch a glimpse of the inside of Gilbert’s home, head still resting on the window’s cage.

“I see…” Gilbert murmurs, somewhat pensively. Something moves beyond the glass, a shadowy shape of a man slightly hunched comes closer to the window, his edges becoming more defined. The curtain shifts slightly and then a hand pushes past and rests against the glass.

“When this foul night ends, my Hunter, then you shall have your answer.”

The Hunter raises their own gloved hand and mirrors the action. The closest they have ever been to each other yet still separated. A soft chuckle comes from the other side of the window followed by a most dreadful coughing fit. The disembodied hand retracts, the curtain returning to cover the window entirely, and the Hunter imagines they can see the shadow raise that same hand to cover the now hunched figure’s mouth.

Taking a shaking breath, Gilbert’s shadow seems to straighten slightly before his voice comes once again through the window.

“Ah, my dear Hunter... how sincerely I shall await your return, accompanied by the rise of the sun.”

The Hunter removes their hand from the glass and sinks into a low, unseen bow before turning away, readying their weapon, and leaving the comfort of the window’s glow to once more venture into the dark night.

 

***

 

The moon hangs red and heavy in the sky above as the Hunter travels, staying ever alert and attuned to the sounds of the town around them, ready for a possible ambush. They know these streets well though, and make their way to their destination without trouble. Yharnam seems oddly quiet as the Hunter climbs the stairs to the iron gate, quickly disposing of the townsperson waiting on the midlanding, not even affording them a chance to strike in retaliation.

A pathetic-looking pile of fur and bandages lays beneath the now dark window, the light inside long since extinguished. The Hunter comes to a stop before it, looking down once before turning their attention to the now broken cage around the window. Attached to it are thick, heavy chains, falling down to join the creature on the pavement below. _Still looks secure_ , the Hunter decides before once again looking down at the thing at their feet.

 _Oh, my dearest Gilbert_ , the Hunter thinks, crouching low in front of the still mass of fur and bandages. They reach out to gently touch an arm only to pull back just out of reach as the thing at their feet lashes out, nearly catching them with its terrible claws. The unsuccessful attempt doesn’t dissuade the creature though, as it stands and pulls at the chain connecting the heavy metal collar around its neck to the window’s cage, trying to reach the Hunter standing before it. With the creature now upright, the chain connecting the cuffs at its ankles and wrists shift and pull tight, forcing its arms to remain straight and its awful clawed hands to be safely restrained. The Hunter skillfully avoids the gnashing teeth, intent on resting a hand on the creature’s face, making soft hushing noises as they cradle it softly, the beast seeming to calm at the touch. _If only I had ended this terrible night sooner_ , the Hunter thinks solemnly, stroking a thumb under wild, dangerous eyes, _perhaps then you could have at least died human as you so desperately wanted_. The beast shifts, causing the chains attached to the bracelets around its ankles to clatter together. A low, pathetic, animal-like moan resonates in the beast’s throat as it blinks slowly, leaning its head into the touch.

This gentle moment does not last long however, the moan quickly builds to a snarl as the beast begins to thrash and fight feverishly against its binds once again, and the Hunter is forced to reluctantly withdraw their hand.

 _I shall end this cursed night for you, my poor, precious Gilbert_ the Hunter thinks, sparing one last look at the sad sight of the beast still growling and struggling at its binds. As they walk off, their eyes slip closed in thought, selfishly wishing they had been able to look into those eyes, pupils still wonderfully intact, and seen the warmth the Hunter is sure they once held.

  
Yes, they will end this awful, cruel, pitiless hunt, no matter the cost.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know gilbert is already bedridden by the time you first meet him in game so i hope it wasnt too offputting to have him move around a bit;;;;
> 
> also yall see the stuff abt cut friendly npc father gascoigne ??? i cant believe fromsoft would do me dirty like this and take him from me TT


End file.
